Together Again
by LovelyJuJu
Summary: It's been eight years since they're breakup and now, it's time to set things right again. OT5


**Author's Note:**** I don't have any notes, but just enjoy this story!**

**_Summary: It's been eight years since they're breakup and now, it's time to set things right again. OT5_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Sadly..._**

* * *

Ryoma Echizen. A name that is known all around the world. Especially in the world of tennis. He is ranked the number one tennis player and he's also a business man. He travels alot as well. So, he doesn't get to have any vacations usually. He had fame, wealth, and looks. He's perfect. Well, he's not in a realtionship.

_**He was though.**_

Eight years ago, to be exact. He was in love with four people, and he still is. Their names, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichiro, Fuji Syuusuke, and Atobe Keigo. Out of all the people in the world, he chose them. Why? Well, who knows? I don't think he does as well. He just knows that his life is probably better without them. A today, today is the eight year anniversary since they're breakup.

_Eight Years Ago..._

_"Sa, Ryoma," Syuusuke called out to him from the other side of the door to his study._

_"Hm?" Ryoma replied._

_"Keigo wants to talk to us about something." Syuusuke said, in a serious voice. Ryoma could tell that his eyes were slightly open as well._

_"Ah, I'll be right there." Ryoma said as he heard footsteps walk away from his door and he gave out a heavy sigh. He was currently twenty years old and currently going through college. Not to mention, the thousands of letters from different tennis sponsers wanting him to become pro. It was a nice thought, but Ryoma could do that any time. Right now, education was his top priority. Besides his lovers, of course. As he finished studying for his history final, he closed the book and made his way downstairs. _

_When he got there, his lovers all seemed to have a serious look on his face and he stopped dead in his tracks. Confused at what was going on._

_"What was it that you need to talk to us about?" Ryoma asked. Atobe sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

_"We all need to breakup." He said, bluntly. All of their eyes widened._

_"What? Why, Keigo?" Fuji asked him, his wonderful blue eyes open._

_"Recently, as you all know. My father has gotten ill. The doctors say that he doesn't have long and once he's gone, I'll have to take over the family business." He explained._

_"But, that still doesn't give us a good reason as to why we should break up." Ryoma said._

_"He wants me to get married to a woman, to continue the Atobe family." He said, never looking at his lovers eyes, for he knew that they all had hurt looks. Tezuka and Sanada did not say a word to him. Ryoma and Fuji were speechless, but, how could they disagree with his father's final wishes?_

_"Alright..." Ryoma said as he turned away from his lovers and walked back upstairs, never once looking back._

Strange as it seems, the breakup didn't cause any problems. They all had left to do their own thing. Sanada had seemed to be working in dojos more and competitions. Tezuka had become interested in becoming a teacher, from what he heard. Fuji had became a photographer, for his love of photos. Atobe, of course, did what he was told to do from his father. Marry a young, beautiful lady and continue their family business. Ryoma moved out back to the states with his cousin. His parents stayed in Japan because of it's wonderful beauty and it was too much work to do for all of them to move out of the country.

He now resides in Los Angeles, California. Beverly Hills to be exact. He lived with his cousin in his huge mansion that had been built for him and on rare occasions like this one, he was to be home for about a month, then, start traveling and promoting himself all over the world. He had a star's life.

"Ryoma-kun," His cousin, Nanako said quietly. "Your mother and father are coming for a visit."

"Ah," He replied. "When?"

"In about two days. This was the only time that they could see you before you left for traveling again." She explained to him as she placed his ponta on his desk. After all these years, you'd think he would be over that drink.

"Alright, I'll the maids to prepare the guests rooms for them later." He said and she left the room quietly. He appreciated the fact that she always let him do whatever he wanted. Although, his parents wants her to keep watch of him, he was no trouble for her. In fact, she was like his sister. Though, as he glanced toward the calendar on the wall, he hissed in response.

"_Eight years, huh?" _Ryoma thought.

* * *

Atobe Keigo, many words can describe this man, obnoxious, arrogant, talented, and above all, very full of himself. He was Atobe Keigo, head of Atobe Enterprises. In short, he's many things.

But he's not happy.

At least, not with the life he lives right now. He has many things that can describe a perfect life, but, it's not the life he wants. He never wanted to give up his lovers for a woman. Although, she's beautiful. No doubt. She's not him. He's gay!

He tried to love her over these past years, but he just seemed to be growing more and more distant with himself. He even failed to do the one thing that his father wanted him to do. Continue the Atobe family line. How the hell could he have sex with a girl?

That's how this whole conversation started. It was late last night when Atobe arrived home.

"Keigo, dear." His lovely wife, Asako said. Keigo looked at her with tired eyes from a long day's work.

"Asako, what are you still doing up so late?" He asked her, glancing at the clock which read about twelve fourty-five in the morning.

"I need to talk to you. And since I know you're going to be busy this whole month. It was my only chance." She said and motioned for him to take a seat next to her on the bed.

"Alright, what is it? You seem upset." He said. She gave out a long sigh.

"I think it's time we should just divorce." She said.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"I know, Keigo," She turned to him with a smile. "I know that before me, you had four lovers. And I know that you're gay. You forced yourself to love me, but I know that this is all just an act. I don't like that, Keigo. Please, understand that you shouldn't make your Dad happy when you, yourself aren't." She said.

"Asako..." He whispered.

"Go back to them. I'm sure they still love you. And you have my full permission on this. I'm sure your Dad's soul won't haunt you just because you didn't want to continue the family line." Asako told him. Atobe was in shock. He blinked a few times just to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

"Thank you...Asako..." He said quietly. She gave him a hug and left the room.

And this is where our story leads us to...

* * *

Atobe sat inside the Starbucks. Waiting for his guest to arrive there so that they could talk. Although, they haven't spoken in years, it was time for him to fix everything. The door soon opened and Atobe shifted his head and he gave a small smirk.

Sanada Genichiro. Still tall and stoic, but very handsome.

He was currently the manager of a top sporting goods store in Tokyo and not to mention, he wasn't in a relationship at the moment. Not after, the breakup. Atobe soon stood up and montioned for him to come over to his table. Sanada made his way across the room and sat down in his seat across from Atobe, who sat back down and place his elbows on the table and his hands underneath his chin.

"Ah, Atobe. It's been a long time." Sanada spoke. Atobe nodded.

"Yes, it has. And we need to talk." Atobe said, in a serious tone.

"I haven't heard those words in a while," Sanada teased. But Atobe didn't make a reaction.

"I made a huge mistake." He confessed and Sanada's eyes widened.

"E-excuse me?" Sanada choked out.

"I realize that me breaking up with all of you was a stupid move that I made, just to make my father happy. But me and Asako had a talk about a week ago and we're getting a divorce. She wants me to be happy, unlike my father." He said. It soon got silent for a few moments. Then Atobe spoke again.

"Although, I'm not asking you to take me back. I'm merely telling you that-" Atobe was cut off by lips that pressed agaisnt his. His eyes widened but soon, he closed his eyes and moaned at the contact, wrapping his arms around Sanada to deepen the kiss. It was passionate and rough.

Sanada licked Atobe's bottom lips for entrance, which was gladly accepted. Sanada explored Atobe's cavern before he grabbed Atobe's tounge and they fought for dominance. But it was cut off short by the lack of air that they desperately needed. Both breathed heavily against each other.

"Let's go back to my place where we can talk privately." Sanada suggested and led him out the door where they left watchers in shock.

* * *

"So, you two really got a divorce?" Sanada asked him as Atobe laid himself against Sanada.

"Ah, the sooner the better. I desperately needed to find all of you guys." Atobe said. "But, back there...Why'd you kiss me? That's not like you, Genichirous." He said, smirking.

"I still love you. All of them as well. If they're willing to take us back." Sanada said.

"Not you. Me. I'm the one who messed everything up. So I'll fix it." He said. "Have you had any contact with the others?"

"No, we all seperated since we all knew that it wouldn't be the same without you." Sanada said. "Though, I do believe that Kunimitsu and Syuusuke are in a relationship with each other." He said.

"Is that so? Do you have any way of contacting them?"

"I'm afraid not. So, I'm guessing that I'm the first you talked to, right?"

"You would've been the easiest to convince." Atobe said, winking at him and Sanada sighed.

"Of course, now let's go find those two." Sanada said as he pulled him from the couch and toward the door.

* * *

"Eh, Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked his boyfriend, who was not paying attention to him.

"Nm?" He replied.

"You don't pay attention to me." Fuji whined as he laid down onto his lap.

"Syu, I'm reading right now."

"You don't need to. Your students can be fine without you knowing everything."

"Ah," Tezuka said, not listening to him. Fuji sat on the other side of the couch, pouting and thinking of whatever popped into his head. But soon, he was pulled out of his thoughts when an annoying ring filled his ears.

"I'll get it..." Fuji said as Tezuka did nothing but nod.

"Hello?"

"Fuji?" His blue eyes widened. He knew that voice anywhere.

"K-keigo...?" Fuji whispered, but Tezuka heard him and quickly turned his attention toward his lover.

"Ah, it's Ore-sama. I was wondering if you and Tezuka could meet me at my place." Atobe said.

"A-alright then. Are you with...?" Fuji trailed off. Not knowing what to say to the man.

"I'm with Genichiro." Atobe said. Wait, did he just use Sanada's first name and not Fuji's. Oh, what the hell?

"We'll be there." Tezuka said as he grabbed the phone and immediantly hung up. He glanced toward Fuji who's eyes stared down at the floor.

"What do you think he wants?" Fuji asked.

"Hm, who knows? Let's get ready now." Tezuka said as he pulled Fuji toward their bedroom.

"Sa, Keigo hates waiting."

* * *

_**Two. Fucking. Hours.**_

What the hell could they be doing in two fucking hours! Fucking! It took them about two weeks to find where Tezuka and Fuji were.

"Keigo, calm down." Sanada said as he tried to relax the man who was going crazy. He hated waiting for people and was not a patient man.

"They're taking way too long." Atobe said as he gritted his teeth together. Sanada could only sweatdrop as he watched him pace back and forth around the room.

"Ne, Gen..." Atobe whispered to him as he looked outside the window.

"Hm?"

"Do you think they'll take...us back?"

"It's hard to say." Sanada replied. Atobe was about to speak when his butler interrupted.

"Atobe-sama, Tezuka and Fuji have arrived." His butler said.

"Ah, please. Send them in." Atobe said as he waved his hand off. Sanada smirked as he hid in a corner of the room. Just to suprise the two.

"Time for the moment of truth?"

"Not exactly..."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in. Fuji. Tezuka." Atobe said. The door opened. Revealing a much more mature looking Tezuka and a very beautiful Fuji. Fuji's hair was still the same length, but it had a much dishelved appearnce and Tezuka's hair had a golden undertone with a brown shade. To put it simply, they both had changed in Atobe and Sanada's eyes.

"Sa, what was it that you wanted to speak to us about?" Fuji said with his trademark smiled and sat down in front of Atobe with Tezuka sitting next to him.

"It's rather, important." Atobe said.

"Very important that you would call us so unexpectedly?" Tezuka asked. Atobe nodded.

"You two, do you realize what I've done?" Fuji and Tezuka were taken aback by Atobe's choice of words.

"Done with what?" Fuji asked, concern held in his voice.

"With...our relationship."

"That's in the past, Atobe." Tezuka said.

"We don't need another repeat." Fuji said, his eyes now open. Atobe slightly flinched at their tone.

"I clearly, made a mistake."

"Why are you telling us this after eight years?" Tezuka said to him.

"Because Asako and me had a divorce."

"W-what?" They both asked in unison and Atobe nodded. He explained everything he had said to Sanada when they first met up with each other and the room suddenly got silent.

"Hm..." Fuji murmured.

"Syuusuke?" Tezuka asked him.

"Keigo, we have always loved you. And we always will. Right, Kunimitsu?" He asked his other lover.

"You're forgiving me that easy?" Atobe asked, in little bit in shock.

"I'm suprised too." A voice said from the corner of the room. Fuji and Tezuka's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of one of their lovers. Fuji then immediantly got out of his seat and ran into the arms of Sanada.

"Gen-kun..." Fuji whispered in his arms.

"Nice to see you too, Syuusuke." Sanada replied. Atobe and Tezuka immediantly walked up toward the two.

"We're still missing someone..." Atobe reminded them.

* * *

They were waiting for the perfect chance. To come and get back Ryoma into their lives. But he was just so damn busy, they were having a hard time catching up with his schedule.

"Ne, everyone!" Fuji yelled as he ran into his lovers bedroom. Each one of them seemed to be reading a book.

"What is it, Syuusuke?" Atobe asked him as he ran his hands through his hair, for about the fifteeth time this hour. It was just a habit of his, since...forever.

"Ryoma has a vacation for a month." Fuji stated. Now, he got their attention. Atobe, Sanada, and Tezuka all put their books down and walked up to Fuji who was holding the newspaper.

**RYOMA ECHIZEN TO TAKE A VACATION!**

**He's known throughout the world. Wanted by many. Although, there's one thing that the pro athlete rarely got and that, ladies and gents is Vacation time! After traveling around for about a year now, Ryoma Echizen has finally been granted to take a whole months vacation in at his beach house in Los Angeles, California. After the superstar's vacation, he will take more time in competing and advertising for his sponsors. In other news, his latest tennis match has been-**

Atobe stopped reading.

"You know what this means?" He asked as he was about to walk out the door.

"Sa, let's go get our little kitten back."

* * *

"...after your photoshoot. We'll hop on a flight toward Milan to take a press conference and you'll have about fifteen minutes of resting time before your match, alright?" His manager, Rachel told him.

"Ah." He replied as he stared out the window from his study. He was really bored and he thought this was a vacation, not to go over his plans when his vacation was finished.

"Ryoma! Are you even listening to me!" Rachel yelled at him and smacked his head with a magazine.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ryoma told her as he clutched his head.

"Good, that'll show you a listen when you don't listen to me!" Rachel laughed and the door was open, so a few maid stopped to stare at the crazy lade abusing their master. Rachel saw this and glared toward their direction.

"Mind your own business!" Rachel yelled and ran after them. Ryoma rubbed his temples and sighed. Why did he pick such a noisy manager?

"James, I'll be taking a shower." Ryoma said as he left his study.

"Alright, young master." He replied, then he heard the doorbell.

"Hm, we weren't expecting any guests."

* * *

"Sa, are you sure this is the place?" Fuji asked as he took a good look at the beautiful beach mansion that was in front of them. It wasn't even a house.

"This is the address." Sanada said as he took a look at the piece of paper again that held the printing of Ryoma's house address.

"Well, let's find out. No use trying to stand here and figure it out ourselves." Atobe said as he rang the doorbell. After a couple minutes, the door opened revealing a butler.

"Hello, my master wasn't expecting guests today." James said to the four young men.

"We're looking for Ryoma." Tezuka said to him.

"Ah, this way then. If you will." James said as he motioned them to follow him inside the mansion. They walked inside and was stunned at beautiful funiture, decorations, and every other little detail.

"Sa, Ryoma decorated this whole place?" Fuji asked.

"Yes. The master likes it to be simple and clean." James said. "May I ask the names of you four?"

"Fuji Syuusuke."

"Atobe Keigo."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Sanada Genichirou."

Ryoma butler's eyes widened as the names were told. He remembered how his master talked about his old lovers, and how much he missed them dearly.

_"Master Ryoma, phone call for you." James said through the door. He heard sobs through the door and immediantly opened the door himself to find his master crying slightly as he stared outside the window. His master always held a dreamy look in his eyes. Although, he's only been working for him for about a few months now._

_"What is it, James?" Ryoma asked him._

_"There's a phone call for you. But it seems as if you're busy..." James said._

_"Ah, please, tell the person that I shall call them back soon." Ryoma said as he waved James off goodbye. After a few minutes in silence, he heard someone knocking on the door again._

_"Come in..." Ryoma said, tears still running down his face._

_"Master Ryoma, it might not be my concern but as your butler I care about the well-being of you and therefore would like to ask, what is it that makes you cry like this?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"You have tears running down your face, but you do not make any sound."_

_"No one can hear me."_

_"Master Ryoma...Please..." James pleaded. He only wished to please his master._

_"It's them..." Ryoma said after breaking the silence. James head snapped up._

_"Who, young master?"_

_"My...lovers..."_

_"Lovers?" James asked, making sure he heard right._

_"Ah, it's because of them that I cry at night and that I wish that I could be with them again..." Ryoma whispered. James had never heard something so touching before in his life._

After that day, Ryoma opened up to James when he was crying. Usually, he would when Nanako wasn't home and on days when he felt the most lonliest.

James narrowed his eyes.

_"Master Ryoma, It's time for you to be happy again!"_ James thought as he lead them upstairs.

"Uh, where are we going?" Atobe asked him.

"To the master's suite. You wished to see him right? He's inside there." James explained to him.

"But, usually, with guests, wouldn't you have them wait in a room downstairs?" Fuji said.

"True, but you four are very special to my master and therefore, get the rights to visit him while he's busy."

"How do you know...?" Tezuka trailed off.

"My master talks about you four alot. About how much he misses and wished for you four to be back in his lives. He opens up to me and his cousin. It would make him very happy if he could see you all." James explained to him. Atobe, Fuji, Tezuka, and Sanada's heart skipped a beat when they heard those words. Ryoma missed them? And he wants them back?

This should be easy then.

They soon arrived in front of two very large double doors.

"My master should be finished with his shower soon, in the meantime. You are free to wait for him inside his room." James said as he opened the door, allowing them access inside the wonderful bedroom waiting for them inside. Once James closed the door, Fuji attacked the bed and laid down on it.

"It smells just like him..." Fuji whispered, holding a pillow closer to him.

"Ah, his place is very...simple. Nothing wonderous like Ore-sama's." Atobe said as he looked around.

"He really has changed..." Sanada whispered as he saw all the trophies on top on the display cases.

"It seems he doesn't read as much still." Tezuka commented as he saw no shelves filled with books.

"Sa, I heard the water stop." Fuji said as his eyes opened slightly and look toward the bathroom door. All of them were anxious to see their beloved once more.

Ryoma heard voices coming from inside his bedroom as he turned off the water. Although, he couldn't really tell who it was. It was probably Kevin or Rachel arguing with each other again. He quickly put on his black skin-tight jeans and realized that he forgot to bring in a shirt to his bathroom. He cursed silently and opened the door with his towel around his neck.

He realized that it was not Kevin or Rachel talking. But rather, the four people who were most important to him..Why were they here?

They stared at his disheleved appearance. Water trickled down his body still and his hair flat and wet from the recent shower he had. His eyes held that dreamy look and he was much taller now, probably as tall as Fuji.

He blinked a few times, not in shock, but in curiousity.

"Well, it's nice to see you all again." He said in his velvet voice that made girls go crazy over him.

"Same to you, brat." Atobe said as he smirked.

"Can I ask why you are all in my bedroom?" Ryoma said as he walked over to his drawer, pulling out a white dress shirt. All the while, eyes followed his every movement.

"We need to talk." Atobe said. Ryoma scoffed as he buttoned his shirt.

"Not the first time I said that."

"Funny, I sorta said the same thing too." Sanada said.

"What's it about?" Ryoma asked them, facing toward them now.

"About us." Tezuka said and Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Us...?" Ryoma repeated. Each one of them nodded and turned toward Keigo, who explained to Ryoma everything that he had explained to the three others.

"I see..." Ryoma said after hearing every word Atobe said.

"And we know that you still love us." Fuji said. Ryoma's eyes narrowed.

"Who told you that?" Ryoma asked.

"A little birdie." Fuji replied.

"Of course." Ryoma said as he made his way out toward the room.

"Brat! Where do you think you're going!" Atobe yelled.

"Ah, Mada Mada dane." He said, ignoring the screams of Atobe.

* * *

"He still hasn't given us an answer." Sanada commented as they watched Ryoma play a practice match with Tezuka, who he was losing to.

"We'll ask him later tonight, ne Keigo?" Fuji said, turning his head toward the direction of the Atobe.

"Right." He responded.

They watched in awe as they saw their beloved prince of tennis play against his former buchou. His shirt would ride up when he would run across the baseline and his beautiful hair is flowing ever so gracefully as the wind caresses it. He was truly, something to behold. But soon, anger rose through their veins.

Had he been with someone else?

Just the thought of someone, someone other than them, touching and making love to Ryoma made their blood boil. Tezuka and Ryoma saw this and stopped to see all three of them approaching them.

"We need to know something, Ryoma." Atobe said. Ryoma was soon surrounded by all four of them and he sighed. Sorta knowing the question.

"What is it?"

"Have you been with anyone else these past eight years?" Atobe asked, anger held in his tone. Ryoma raised an eyebrow and he gave a smirk.

"I'll give you my answer later tonight." He said as he walked away from the four.

* * *

Ryoma rested his arms on the balcony as he stared up into the starry night sky, then hung his head down low as he gave out a tired sigh.

"_Do I really want them back in my life?"_ Ryoma thought to himself. It's true. He still loves all of them, even after all this time. He's stayed faithful until the very end, but he wasn't sure about the rest of them. Did they all move on from him? And how long have they been looking for him?

"Ryoma." Atobe's voice filled the room. Ryoma turned around as he met with Atobe's eyes.

"Hm, Monkey King?" Ryoma said as he smirked.

"Don't you dare call me that again, brat." Atobe said as he glared at him with his arms crossed. Ryoma shook his head and turned his attention back into the beautiful sea shore.

"Why are you here? Where are the others?" He asked Atobe.

"Ah, they're downstairs at the moment. I need to talk to you alone."

"About?"

"You already know my question."

"Techincally no. You never told me."

"That's no excuse."

"Monkey king, if you have nothing to say, then leave." Ryoma said coldly.

"Ryoma, will you come to me? To us?" Atobe asked him in a very gentle tone. He was soon holding Ryoma around his waist and turned him around so he was facing him.

"I don't know..."

"I thought you still love us..." Atobe whispered in shock at his answer.

"I do. But...am I just some rebound to you? Just because you no longer have Asako, you'll go after-" Ryoma was cut off by Atobe's right index finger.

"I was never truly happy when I was with her. You four have been constantly on my mind since the day we broke up. I love you, Ryoma. Why can't you believe me?" Atobe asked him. Ryoma's eyes widened at the sudden confession and tears began to stream down his face, but he still made no sound as he cried silently.

"Keigo..." He whispered and Atobe smiled as he pulled Ryoma closer to him.

"Finally..."

They were back together again.

* * *

**Happy Endings for everybody! So, how'd you like it?**

**Also, I really needed to make this into a one-shot because if I made this into a real story, I would've gotten really bored by it because school is almost starting soon and I have no motivation to start a story with chapters at the moment. **

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
